Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V 30 Day Challenge (Year Two)
by Yudai Shintaku
Summary: New Year. New prompts. New Style. Prompts range from Humor to Angst. (rated T for safety precautions)


**(A/N)-** Hello, it's Yudai Shintaku (The Writer). Second Year of Arc-V! WOW! It's so exciting. This year, this list, I will be doing a few different things, different than last year's Stories.

They aren't going to be connected. They will literally be 30 short stories. Warning, they may most likely be shorter than last years (Since I took two-three days)

Also this time….. It's all requests! I'll read through reviews and see which ones are awesome. Same rule apply: nothing M-rated.

Here are the first five prompts:

 **1\. BANG (I'm writing it)**

 **2\. Yesterday**

 **3\. Fairytale**

 **4\. Costume**

 **5\. Uniform**

 **I am aware of Arc-V'e ending. I'm still going my way. I have an ending in mind; I'll announce when I have put my ending out.** Without further ado, **Ladies and Gentlemen** , I hope you **get your game on** because **I'm feelin' the flow**. **It's time to rev it up** and **let's duel**! Enjoy! (And get ready for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS)

* * *

 **Day 1: BANG!**

 **(1:30 pm)**

The Hiragi Siblings quickly rushed to the Sakai's house quickly. Immediately, they halted and saw firemen trying to kill out the fire in the Sakaki's House. Outside, they saw the Sakaki Family. Yoko and Yushou spotted the Hiragi Family and rushed over to say hello to them. "What happened here? Where's Yuto, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri?" Shun asked, staring at the smoke filled building.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves? They're over there" Yushou answered, his thumb jabbing at the Sakaki Brother's direction. The Hiragi Siblings ran over to the boys. Each one was covered in soot and white powder covered their faces. Yuto's left arm was covered in what seems like a large first degree burn from his elbow to his had a cut from his left cheek to his chin, the red still dripping. Yugo had skin peeling from his hands and wrists, along with tar smeared along his forehead. Yuri had bandages around his entire hands and red stained the fingertips. All four of them had messy hair.

"Oh my god. Yuya, are you okay?" Yuzu asked. Yuya looked up and said, "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it. We're not hurt." Serena stormed up to them and said, "Lie. We can see your injuries clearly. And I'm pretty sure this isn't an April fools trick because two things. One, You're house is on fire and second, everyone heard a loud bang!"

Yuri glanced up and said, "We're not heard what gave you that idea?" Ruri pointed to their injuries. The Yuu-counterparts stared at the pointed areas. Suddenly, Yugo started to laugh, Yuya grinned, and Yuri chuckled. "It's not funny!" Rin said. Yuto smiled and said, "It really is funny because you five don't know what really happened." The Hiragi Siblings stared at each other and said, "Well then explain."

"Well, it started approximately two hours ago…." Yuto started

* * *

 **(Approximately 2 hours ago :P)**

"There, I think that's everything we need…" Yuto said, pointing to each item.

"Um…. Yugo. You have something on your face" Yuya pointed to Yugo's forehead. Yugo looked into a mirror. "Oh. That most likely is tar from working on my motorbike. Don't worry it won't hurt me. In the meantime, let's focus on the subject at hand" Yugo said, smiling. Yuri nodded.

In unison, they all said, "Let's make breakfast!"

* * *

"The first thing, get seedless cherries and measure a cup….. I thought we didn't need to de seed them!" Yugo blurted out. Yuri rolled his eyes and said, "I'll depit them. You just focus on making the batter, Fusion." Yugo huffed and turned around to tend to the pancake batter. Yuri stared at the cherries and mumbled, "There must be something I can use to protect my hands from the cherries. They'll stain my fingers" Looking around, Yuri found a roll of gauze.

"That'll work."

Yugo bumped into Yuto. "Yugo! Be careful when turning around" Yuto said. Yugo apologized and then continued mixing the ingredients. As Yuto walked to get the plates and silverware, he added, "Great. Now I have strawberry syrup all over my arm," turning his arm around to reveal the sticky syrup dripping down his arm. ' _I'll wash it later'_ Yuto thought as he was placing the plates on the table.

"Okay. Oatmeal doesn't sound too hard" Yuya said to himself. Yuya filled half a pot with water and waited for the water to bubble. Once the pot bubbled, Yuya poured in a reasonable amount of oats in the pot. "Let's have that sit for a while" Yuya said before he helped Yugo with the pancake mix. Less than five minutes, Yugo's nose twitched and his head perked up, sniffing the air. "Anyone else smell that? It smells like carbon monoxide." Yuya's head jolted up and turned around to the pot to see oatmeal dripping out and fueling the gasoline stove. "Ah! Fire! Put out the fire!" Yuya yelled. Yugo dropped the bowl of pancake mix abruptly and ran to the garage.

Yuri ran to the counter and looked around for something to stifle the fire. Looking to his right, Yuri saw a bag of flour.

' _I'm pretty sure flour does something. Maybe put out the fire?'_

Behind Yuri, Yugo rushed in with a fire extinguisher. Unfortunately, Yuri already had a handful of flour and threw it at the fire.

"YURI![1]"

* * *

 **(Present time)**

"And the rest was history, The kitchen blew up. Trust me, if it weren't for our dragons, we would have gotten injured" Yuto says,, finishing the story. The Hiragi Siblings stare at the Sakaki Sibling's "injuries."

Yuzu points at each of their injuries and says, "So Yuto's arm is covered in strawberry syrup, Yugo's hands are covered with pancake mix, and Yuri's bloody fingers came from pitting cherries?"

Yugo scratches his head and replies, "Yeah, that sounds right."

Serena points to Yuya's cheek and says, "Let me guess, that's strawberry syrup, too?" Yuya touches his cheek and sees his fingers stain in red.

"Nope. That's blood."

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 **[1]-** Flour and fire make and explosion. Yuri forgot (he fought for Academia, nobody has time to learn cooking when the world needs to be conquered. He'll learn how to cook from Yoko.).

 **(A/N)-** This is not so good (I haven't written for so long). I might edit this… :P


End file.
